The Right to Do
by abbylou
Summary: Scotty is worried 'bout Lil. Can they reveal their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

It's my first story and I hope that there aren't to many mistakes in it because I'm German and I don't think that my english is this good. I tried nevertheless. Would be happy about your reviews!!!

Greets

abbylou

The Right to Do

Scotty was standing in the observation room, knowing that this was wrong: Lily shouldn't interrogate this guy. Not in this case. Not when it's about a suspect in a 49er- case and about three ten-year-old girls. It was totally wrong and still he was standing there not doing anything and looked at Lil, who was paler than normal. He had the feeling that after all that had happened, after all that he did to her, he simply wasn't the guy, who should talk with her about this. But nevertheless he should do something, help her in another way.

Valens looked to Nick, who was standing next to him.

"Hey, can you keep watching this… I have to talk with Stillman."

"Sure, go ahead."

Scotty left the small room and headed to Stillman's office. After he shortly knocked, he entered the room. His chef sat at his desk and looked at Valens. The young detective looked at his boss not knowing how to start.

"What is it Valens", John asked after a few minutes.

The Puerto-Rican paced up and down in front of the desk; before he led himself fall to one of the visitor chairs.

"Well… it's about Lily…ham….and the case," he paused, Stillman didn't answer and waited for more to come.

"I don't think she should do this interrogation, boss. Not in this kind of case."

"Scotty, Lily is one of the best detectives I've ever seen. She can handle this."

"But she can't! Have you seen her lately? She's paler than normal, she hardly speak. She hasn't smiled since we reopened this case."

"I know!" John slowly admitted and went with his fingers over his eyes.

"But you know her, Scotty. She won't listen. She's stubborn and won't let us tell her how to act, although if she knows that we're right."

"Yeah. But we have to try…I'm afraid of what could happen."

The chief of the team looked at his friend in silent, and than murmured:

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"I can't… Not after… I can't", responded the young man slowly and left the office. Knowing he left the task in good hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

In the evening, when he saw that detective Rush was the last at the department, Stillman left his office and made his way to the young woman. He took Scotty's chair and pushed it close to her desk. 

"Hey Boss, what's up?" asked the blond woman surprised.

"We gotta talk, Lil. About this case… and about you."

"What", she asked wide-eyed.

"You know that it's not a normal case to you. And your reactions on it aren't as well… It's to close to your own story."

"What the hell are you talking about" she asked angrily.

"Perhaps you shouldn't…"

"Stop it… right now!" she cut him short.

"I'm fine and I'm going to feel much better when the committer is in jail. Till that please just let me do my job. We both know that I can work this out."

"Yeah...Probably you're right!" John answered and backed down.

"We should have known." He muttered.

"We?" she asked awkwardly.

"Well… actually this wasn't my doing. Scotty came to me…"

"Valens?" she was very puzzled.

"Yeah. He was very upset. He really worry about you and was concerned!"

"Valens?" she asked again, not believing what she was told.

Stillman nodded.

"But why…" Rush started but that got to understand. He didn't dare to talk to her. That really took her aback. She didn't know that he thought she wouldn't appreciate that he cares. Lily couldn't believe that he would be scared of her reaction towards him.

"Thanks John. For telling me!" she said sincerely.

"Na…I had to otherwise Valens would have shot me!" he laughed and returned to his office. Lily was absorbed in her thoughts.

Than after a while she jumped up, grabbed her things and left the office earlier than normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_hope you like the new part. till the next chapter!_  



	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews so far. The third part is on. Have fun!!!!!!!!!!!_

Half an hour later Lillian Rush was standing in front of the apartment house Scotty lived in. Slowly she was getting nervous. Back at the office it had seemed to be so easy and a good idea, but now she wasn't so sure about it. Was this whole story worth to open herself up to Scotty? The woman started to remember what had happened in the past, every time she let somebody into her fortress. She calmed herself down. Valens acting showed that they had to talk. It was obvious that their friendship wasn't back to the level it had been before the Chris accident. And this was something they both had to work for. The fact that Scotty was concerned about her and the case showed that her that he cared about her. That there was basis on which they could rebuild their relation and now it was her turn to get things back on the straight and narrow.

Lily took the few steps to the front door and rang the bell.

"Hello?" she heard the surprised voice of her partner.

"Hey Scotty, it's me!"

"Lil? What are you doing her and besides at this time?"

"Do you let me in or do we have to discuss this through the entry phone?"

"Sorry…Just come in" he said and let her enter the house.

"Now Rush, what the hell are you doing here?"

"We gotta talk, Valens!"

The addressee was very about her serious expression and let her to his living room, where they set down in two old armchairs.

"So?" he asked not sure what this was all about.

"Hmm…Stillman stepped by to talk with me tonight… About me and the case." She explained, when he wasn't answering.

"Ah…I see." Scotty uncomfortably responded. He didn't thought that John would tell Lily 'bout their conversation.

"Why didn't you come to talk to me?" she asked right away.

"Well…I thought…that when I talk with you about it, you wouldn't listen and worse would be mad or something. I made a mistake when… with the whole Chris story and I thought that I wouldn't be the right person to talk to you."

They both remained silent for a while, then:

"Thanks for concerning about me. I appreciate that, but I'm fine."

Scott Valens was surprised by this answer and was simultaneously very happy that she came to talk with him about it.

"But you're not fine, Lily. I…We all see it. The cast gets to close to you."

"Well, who wouldn't about the suffering and the death of this girls", she interrupted.

"Sure, you're right. But it's still a difference in your case. Don't get me wrong… I'm just afraid what could happen…to you and…" he didn't know how to tell her about his feelings and his worries.

She looked at him and was very astonished. This wasn't the Scotty she knows.

"I know what you mean. But believe me… nothing is going to happen. We find the bad guy, arrest him and everything is going back to normality. I promise!"

She smiled a little, which forced a smile at Scotty's face.

"Well than, I think I'm heading home…the girls are waiting" she said into the silence. Lily got up and took her jacket.

"How did you get here?" asked her colleague as he watched her getting dressed.

"I walked." She simply responded.

"Come on… I drive you home" the young man offered and got up.

"No…thanks that's really not necessary."

"Hey…It's no big deal. It's already dark outside and so you're at home in a blink."

Although Lily wanted to turn down the offer, she agreed after looking at her partner's face.

"Okay, why not!" she answered and the both of them walked slowly to his car.

Without speaking the got into the car and start their ride. When they reached Rush's home, Valens turned his head towards his colleague.

"Thanks for stepping by and talking with me. It means a lot to me."

"Thanks for bringing me home."

They both turned their heads back to the front and said nothing.

"Well. I'm going to leave now. Thanks for everything." She said and opened the door.

The Puerto Rican grabbed her hand; she turned her head towards him and was very surprised.

"Sleep well!" he simply said and smiled.

"You, too!" she smiled and made her way to her front door. Her colleague waited for her to get into the house and than drove back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The last chapter follows tomorrow!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for reading! The last part:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after feeding her cats, Lillian heard her doorbell ringing. Astonished over such a late visitor, she walked to the door and was very puzzled when she saw who was standing in front of it.

"Hey, can I come in?" Scotty shyly asked her, trying not to look into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Ehhm…of course…" she responded and let him in.

The blond woman followed a real nervous Scotty to her couch where they sat down.

"I just drove around the corner when I realised that I'm…hmm…not want to leave you…before…"

He hesitated, not able to tell more and looked embarrassed to his fingers. Rush noticed that she had to let him speak and gave him all the time he needed, although she nearly was bursting with impatience. Surprisingly she felt very happy that Valens returned, was now sitting here with her, just a few inches away.

"Hmm…the reason why I talked to Stillman was that I really worry about you, Lil. You mean so much to me and I'm carrying those feelings round for such a log time and than I couldn't hold them back anymore. I was so scared what this case would do to you that I had to act. I know I hurt you a lot, when this whole thing with Christina happened, but I had to do something. You're the most important thing in my life and although I know that you'd never give me those feelings back, I had to help you."

He shortly paused, still avoiding looking her in the eyes.

Lily was sitting much tensed, biting her nails and waiting for him to go on.

"The fact that you came tonight to talk to me, showed me that there's more than just being colleagues and friends. And although I'm really terrified of what could happen, I just thought that I have to tell you what I feel. So I returned to talk to you."

He looked up, grabbed her hands and said in a low voice:

"Lillian Rush, I love you more than anything else. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and I promise that I will never hurt you again. If you led me I'll take care of you, protect you and be with you forever!"

Lily had to avoid the tears which collected themselves in her eyes. She shortly closed them, unable to speak. Than, after a while, she squeezed his hands a little bit, making circles with her thumbs on the back of his hands and looked him straight in his eyes:

"I'm glad you turned around. I'm glad you told me all your feelings. I've to admit that I'm very surprised. But actually" she started to smile "you would have had said nothing at all; when I saw you standing in front of the door, I was so happy that you was there. I love you more than you can imagine and I'm so glad you feel the same!"

The Puerto- Rican also started to smile, pulled her into his arms and kissed her smooth hair. They were so grateful that they had each other, so pleased about their feelings.

After a while Scotty pushed his partner slowly away, stroked her through this beautiful blond hair and lowered his face. Both closed their eyes and kissed. First very careful but soon it become more and more passionate.

They stayed on the couch for a few more hours, just revelled in their close contact.


End file.
